Forever
by Kinzemory
Summary: Pure fluffy smut. The second half of the first night.


_Well hey there. Thanks for stopping by. This fic is pure smut and fluff - there is no plot, no point, and nothing to gain except having read some mediocre smut. That said, I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>We're face to face, tangled on our sides in damp, sticky post-coital bliss. Her hair is sticks to her forehead. Her eyes are greener than I have ever seen then, shining with wonder. Sweat clings to her, shining in the dim light to highlight the curves, the dips and swells of her naked body. She is shameless in a way I have never seen my Emma, bare and open to me, her legs tangled with mine and her hips flush against mine and her hands brashly roaming my body. She is utterly beautiful. I pull her closer, sighing blissfully as her hands run from my shoulders to cup my breasts.<p>

She tweaks a nipple experimentally and smiles a little as I gasp. God, she's good at that. I squeeze her hip in both encouragement and warning. _If you start again, I won't be able to stop. Oh fuck, please don't stop. _

She grins, cheeky and proud of the effect she has on me, and repeats the motion. I shudder. This girl will be the end of me. Before I register her change in position, there's blonde hair tickling my chin and Emma is nuzzling her way down my chest, replacing fingers with warm, wet kisses. Heat pools scandalously quickly between my legs as she nips and sucks at my breast. My hands are in her hair, on her shoulders, clenching involuntarily. I want her desperately, want her to touch me lower, to touch me _everywhere. _I want her in me so badly it aches.

She senses this – of course she does, my sensitive intuitive _secret sex goddess_ – and lifts her head, takes my hand from where it's tangled in her hair and kisses the knuckles softly. She pushes my shoulder so I roll onto my back and leans down to claim my lips in a featherlight kiss. She bites gently on my lower lip and then soothes it with her tongue but doesn't allow me the deep, sweet kiss I crave. She's teasing me.

"When did my shy Emma become such a vixen?" I laugh, breathless.

She giggles in a very Emma-ish way, nuzzles my neck, nibbles my earlobe. Christ, her lips are magical. I shudder and suddenly she's nudging my legs apart, trailing her hand up my thigh, teasing and tickling and eliciting a plaintive groan. I buck my hips upwards, into hers, seeking relief, and she laughs.

"Emmaaaaa, please!" I beg unashamedly.

She shakes her head. "Slowly, love. I want to remember every second of this." She kisses me deeply, and finally, finally lets her thumb find my clit. I groan into her mouth, hands clutching the flesh and bone of her hips, and I'm still sensitive from the last time those fingers made me come and my nerves are on fire and oh, god, it has never been this good before. Her movements are clumsy, fingers slipping and unsteady and eager. I arch upwards, wanting harder, faster, _more _but she keeps her touch light, her pace agonizingly slow.

"What do you want?" she asks. The sound of her voice alone, husky and breathless, almost pushes me over the edge.

"Mmnnn... fuck, Emma, please..."

"What do you want, Jenny?" I gather myself, take a breath, try to form coherent thoughts.

_I want you. I want you with me, in my heart and my life and my bed. I want to be yours._

I look her in the eyes. "I want you inside me."

She smiles, and kisses me hard as she slips a finger into me. I moan loudly, hips rocking in an attempt to quicken her pace, but she'll have none of it. She fucks me slowly, drawing each stroke out until it is torture, and I'm biting my lip to keep from screaming every time she flicks my clit until finally, _finally_ she adds a second finger and curls them upwards and it's just enough to unwind me completely.

I come hard, jerking and writhing as jolts of pure feeling radiate outwards from my lower belly. Emma kisses me hard, drinking in my cries and moving inside me relentlessly. She draws my climax out until I'm twitching and gasping, then finally stills her hand as I wrap my legs tight around her hips. I can barely breathe. She brushes the sweat-soaked hair from my eyes and trails soft butterfly kisses along my jaw, murmuring soft "I love you"s as I come back to earth.

When I trust myself to speak again, all I can say is "Emma... that was amazing..."

She blushes, suddenly shy again. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I mean, I've never... it's never..." I take a shuddering breath. "I've never felt this way before. You do things to me I can't even explain. It's unbelievable."

She grins, ears a fiery scarlet, and kisses me. "I love you, Jennifer Hartmann."

"And I love you, Emma Muller. Forever."

I gasp as she slides her fingers out of me before rolling off of me to lay by my side. We curl together, hands and legs intertwined, and I can feel myself being pulled towards sleep. Hazily, I hear her soft voice.

"Forever..."

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it. Review? Constructive criticism would be lovely, because I've never written smut before. <em>


End file.
